Happy Birthday, Rukia
by LunaWeasleyPotter
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rukia! Pero Ichigo se olvidó, ¿o hay algo más? Escenas del cumpleaños de Rukia. IchiRuki.


**Holaaa!**

**Les dejo una nueva traducción mia n.n**

**Nuevamente, ni los personajes, ni Bleach me pertenecen lamentablemente u.u**

**La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a _The Dark Eccentric _que me dejó traducirla n.n**

**Había surgido un error anteriormente por el cual no pude poner que la autoría era de esa persona.. u.u**

**Sin mas espero que lo disfruten! n.n**

* * *

><p><span>Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia.<span>

Era Sábado y no había escuela, por lo cual Ichigo se había quedado en su cuarto, pensando prácticamente toda la tarde, lo que enfurecía a Rukia. Ella había pasado el tiempo sentada en su mesa de dibujo molesta por su inactividad. _Se olvidó de hacerlo, este idiota se olvidó que hoy es mi cumpleaños. _Después de haberlo pensado un momento, su ira se fue desvaneciendo al darse cuenta que tal vez no era su culpa. _Bueno, tal vez él no lo recuerda muy bien. Yo realmente sólo lo mencione una vez, y fue hace meses. ¿Debería decírselo?_ Lo miró, estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos se posaron en su forma, tan familiar para ella, y vio que sonreía. Esa sonrisa se había vuelto muy común en los últimos tiempos, y Rukia aunque no sabía muy bien porque, se alegraba de verlo así. Suspiró, sonrió y volvió tranquilamente a su dibujo. _No, es mi culpa que no lo sepa y no tiene sentido decírselo ahora. Sólo se molestaría porque se olvidó._

"Hey, Rukia."

Rukia se sorprendió de su llamado repentino, y trazó accidentalmente una línea a través de su dibujo. "¡Idiota! Me asustaste e hiciste que estropeara mi dibujo!" Le mostró el dibujo sin terminar, se trataba de una versión de conejito que luchaba contra Ichigo, que parecía un oso de peluche con una máscara de hueso. El oso hollow estaba por la mitad y ahora había una línea garabateada que atravesaba toda la imagen.

Ichigo se sentó y frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mueca de disgusto, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no hacer ningún comentario sobre el dibujo. "Lo siento Rukia. Sólo estaba aburrido y pensé que podríamos ir a hacer algo."

Olvidándose del dibujo, Rukia se sentó a su lado y lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?"

_¿Ir a ver una película? Yo no he ido a una sala de cine nunca! _"Está bien! ¿Qué película?".

Ichigo le sonrió a la niña emocionada, ya que prácticamente rebotaba en su lugar. "No me importa, la que tú elijas."

Rukia le sonrió. _¿Puedo elegir? Oh, esto va a ser divertido!_ "¿Que tal… umm… 'Norwegian Wood'?" Eligió una película romántica que pensó que él odiaría.

Pero él sólo sonrió de nuevo y le dijo: "Esta bien, seguro". Ella frunció el ceño, esa no era una de sus expresiones habituales. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ichigo rió para sus adentros mientras que Rukia lo miraba confundida.

X

"Dos entradas para 'Norwegian Wood' por favor".

El hombre de la boletería miró de un lado a otro entre el adolescente de pelo naranja que acababa de pagar y la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro a su lado. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara y asintió con la cabeza alegremente mientras les daba las entradas. "Disfruten de la película".

Entonces, después de que Ichigo comprará las palomitas de maíz, y Rukia le insistiera en que comprara una pequeña bolsa de snacks, los dos encontraron sus asientos, y se sentaron a ver la película.

A pesar de la razón por la cual eligió la película, Rukia la disfrutó bastante y se dijo a sí misma que su primer viaje al cine fue un éxito. Cuando los créditos empezaron a pasar los dos se estiraron y ahí se dieron cuenta de que en algún momento habían llegado a acurrucarse uno junto al otro. Ambos se ruborizaron y rápidamente se separaron.

"Asi que umm… Ichigo" Comenzó Rukia torpemente todavía ruborizada. "Supongo que sería mejor que nos vayamos a casa".

Ichigo sonrío, se levantó y salieron juntos de la sala. Sin mirarla le mencionó casualmente. "Sí, se está haciendo tarde, sin embargo podemos ir a comer algo antes de regresar. Tú elegiste la película asique yo elegiré donde ir a cenar."

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. "Está bien, pero recuerda que no tengo dinero. Y tú ya pagaste la película y las palomitas y snacks."

"Oh, está bien. He tenido un poco de dinero extra últimamente y de todas formas ¿En qué otra cosa voy a gastarlo?" Se sacó la preocupación de encima y salieron del cine.

X

"¡Aquí es donde quería comer algo!" Estaban de pie frente a un lugar claramente elegante, un restaurante de estilo occidental.

Ella se escondió detrás de él al entrar, mientras que Ichigo esperaba que el maître terminara de hablar._ El lugar aún tiene un maître! _Cuando este terminó de conversar, se acercó a ellos y los guió hasta una pequeña mesa en un rincón. Una vez sentados Rukia le preguntó: "Pensé que tenías que llamar con anticipación para reservar una mesa en lugares como éstos. ¿No es así como funciona en el mundo real?"

"No, lo que hice fue preguntar cuando llegamos aquí si había una mesa libre y resultó que estaban teniendo una noche tranquila y esta mesa aún estaba disponible". Respondió Ichigo con indiferencia.

Rukia miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba bastante lleno, y había gente decepcionada que intentaba hablar con el maître. Miró de nuevo a Ichigo con desconfianza, pero este no hacía más que mirar por la ventana inocentemente. Ella suspiró y lo dejó pasar. Había sido un buen día ¿por qué lo echaría a perder? Así que solo sonrió y decidió disfrutar de la comida.

Mientras ordenaban y comían, comenzaron a hablar. Hablaron de sus amigos, familiares, de lo que ocurría en la Sociedad de Almas, del futuro, de todo. La mayor parte del tiempo se miraron a los ojos, riendo y sonriendo y disfrutando del momento.

En un momento, Ichigo tomó la servilleta y estiró su mano para llegar a Rukia. Ella lo miró confusa hasta que él empezó a frotar la esquina de su boca. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que le estaba limpiando un poco de salsa de soja de la comida y se sonrojó. "Idiota! Podría haberme limpiado yo si me lo hubieras dicho!" Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, provocando que esta se moviera un poco y algunas personas giraran a verlos.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas, Ichigo hizo una mueca y sonrió. "Lo siento". Su enojo se desvaneció y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a la conversación y se perdieron en su mundo una vez más. Aunque de vez en cuando Rukia le decía que era un idiota por alguna cosa y le daba patadas por debajo de la mesa, pero entonces ambos sonreían y volvían a conversar otra vez.

Llegaron a estar tan absortos en la conversación que, aunque ya habían terminado de comer hacia más de diez minutos, no pararon hasta que el maître se acercó y les pregunto si habían terminado.

Los dos parpadearon y se dieron vuelta. El maître estaba de pie delante de ellos luciendo un poco molesto y con la cuenta en la mano. Ambos lo miraron con la disculpa en la mirada e Ichigo dijo: "Lo siento, estábamos un poco distraídos. Sin embargo ya hemos terminado, gracias." Luego pagó la cuenta y le dejó al hombre una propina importante.

Rukia se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero que Ichigo le dejaba al hombre. ¿_Era realmente tan caro lo que habían cenado?_

El hombre les sonrió a ambos y les hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias Kurosaki-sama. Espero que usted y Kuchiki-san tengan una buena noche".

Ichigo contestó con un: "Gracias". Y él y Rukia hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia el hombre antes de marcharse.

Mientras salían del restaurante, otro pensamiento golpeó a Rukia. "Espera, ¿cómo sabía nuestros nombres?"

Ichigo evitó su pregunta. "No importa."

Rukia se volvió hacia él. "Per-". Su protesta fue cortada por los labios de Ichigo que se posaron sobre los suyos. Él la agarro de las manos mientras que sus labios se amoldaban entre sí.

Luego de un largo rato, se separaron un poco y él le susurró al oído: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rukia!". Se alejó para que pudiera verle el rostro con claridad y sonrió.

Ichigo liberó una de sus manos y se movió con el fin de quedar al lado de ella, Rukia levantó la mano que había quedado libre para tocarse los labios en los que aún sentía un pequeño hormigueo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. _Él lo recordó, aún cuando yo misma casi ni lo recordaba. Y a todo esto... Ichigo me… Ichigo me besó!_ Después de estar unos minutos en estado de shock, su expresión cambió a una mirada de amor y le devolvió la sonrisa. Y así, emprendieron el camino de regreso a su casa tomados de la mano.


End file.
